That Voice
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: "There's just something about his voice that's so cheerful and carefree that makes you forget your problems… makes you forget that you're lonely. I would've fallen in love with him already if it weren't for the fact that he's just a voice in my dreams."


**That Voice**

Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

* * *

I heard him again. He spoke to me with that voice of his – loud, rough, and the same time, sleek, sexy, and _intoxicating._ I will never get tired of listening to him babble on and on about food, fire, fighting, _food,_ and dragons. Today was one of those occasions where he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

I would listen to him talk. Listen and listen and listen… until the sun rays hit my eyes. The voice vanished as I gradually awoke from my slumber, replaced by the sounds of the environment. Heavy droplets of rain, loud honking noises and engines of speeding cars filled my ears. Chirping birds would've been nice, but his voice would've been nicer.

It's been a year since I've heard him talk, and a year where I continued to listen. There's just something about his voice that's so cheerful and carefree that makes you forget your problems… makes you forget that you're lonely. I would've fallen in love with him already if it weren't for the fact that he's just a voice in my dreams.

And that's that… just a voice. No face, no body, no apparition, no nothing. Of course, the first time I heard his voice I freaked – well, "freaked" is the understatement of the year. I thought I was being stalked or something, or worse, haunted! But, as time passes, I realized that he means no harm and I've actually grown to love it.

What hurts is that, I know _everything_ about him – his eating habits, his dreams, his pain, his happiness - but I don't _know him_. I always end up asking the same questions over and over. "Is he even real?" "Am I mental?" "If he is real, would I be able to find him?" "Does he know me?" "Does he know he's driving me crazy with that sexy voice of his?" "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

I sighed. I slowly rise up from my bed while looking around, as if to convince myself he's not here. There is no one but me inside my apartment. I looked at the clock, it read 6:00am in big glowing digital letters. I sighed again. I've still got two hours left before my shift starts.

I got up and did my morning rituals – fix the bed, cook, eat, brush teeth, take a shower, suit up – that took approximately an hour and fifteen minutes. I currently work as a waitress at _Vermillion Fairies,_ a restaurant/cafe with live singing in the background. My co-workers are practically my second family. The first time I ever walked on the restaurant's doorsteps, I was practically greeted with warm smiles, greetings, and chocolates. It wasn't really a hassle applying there.

I glanced at the clock again. 8:37am, time to go!

-oOo-

The door squeaked as I entered the restaurant. The girl behind the counter glanced at me. She waved, gave me a sweet smile and said "Good morning, Lu-chan!" I smiled back, "Good morning Levy! You seem to be in a good mood"

"Yeah, I've just finished reading that mystery novel you lent me… and guess what?! Gajeel is taking me on a date tomorrow! Isn't it cool!" she exclaimed, all the while throwing her arms up in the air.

I giggled. This girl here is Levy McGarden, my best friend. She's a genius, a bookworm and a sucker for bad boys. She's been head over heels with Gajeel – a heavy metal singer… only God knows how they met – for some time now, and to hear that she's finally going out with him, makes me want to tear up and pinch her cheeks like there's no tomorrow.

I pretend to wipe tears from my eyes, "They grow up so fast"

Levy blushed and whined, "Luuuu-chaaan!"

I laughed as I got behind the counter and to the changing room to change into my uniform. "Any other news today Levy?"

"Oh! That's right, I forgot!" Came Levy's voice from behind the door, "Mira can't make it today, she said she has a bad cold. That just means no one is going to sing today."

I came out the changing room and looked at her, "Well, this sucks. Can't you… I don't know… take her place?"

She her blush deepened, "Lu! You know I don't sing!"

I looked at her teasingly, "Why? Afraid you'd outshine your boyfriend?"

"Luuu-chaaaan!" Now she definitely looked like a tomato. _How can someone blush so much? It's definitely not good for your health with all that blood rushing through your neck._

"Well, who's going to sing now?" I asked

"I already got that covered" a deep feminine voice came from behind.

"Erza!" Levy turned around and greeted our manager.

"I didn't know you could sing!"

Erza chuckled amusedly and replied, "No, not me, but Natsu. I just called him."

 _Natsu?_ I thought as I find the name somewhat familiar.

"Natsu? He can't possibly come over here. Erza, have you forgotten that he is the one who sings at our other branch? It'll take 3 hours for him to get here. And you know how he feels about transportation." Levy said as she looked skeptically at Erza.

"He's already here. And besides, Gray and our new recruit are taking over for him"

"New recruit?"

"Yes, Gajeel Redfox"

Levy's mouth suddenly hit the floor. I smirked and nudged her knowingly.

"What's wrong? Have you already met him?" Erza asked raising a perfectly slim brow.

"Oh! He's her boyfriend!" I said as I grinned from ear to ear. Levy's face is steaming! I laughed out loud. It's just so fun to tease her.

"Well, that's nice to hear –" Erza didn't get to finish her sentence as the door creaked open revealing someone. And that someone is a handsome one with a… spiky pink hair and scale-like scarf, what?.

"Sorry I'm late Erza" He said as he scratched his neck sheepishly. My eyes widened. _That voice!_

"No need to apologize, you came just in time. Come, I'll prepare you for your performance." Erza ushered him over.

"Sure thing- oh!" he looked behind our manager and noticed us, "Yo Levy! Nice to see 'ya 'gain!" he waved at Levy, grinning from ear to ear showing off his sharp canines. Levy waved back, "Nice to see you too Natsu!". Then he turned to me. I caught his eyes, and suddenly my breath hitched. I think my heart just skipped a beat… his eyes are captivating. Charcoal black with a hint of green. "Hi there! What's your name? I've never seen you before, you must be new", he asked still wearing that grin that suits his handsome face perfectly. Before I could respond Erza called him again. "'Gotta go, or she'll kill me! Talk to 'ya later Luigi!" he said as he ran to where Erza is.

I turned to Levy, "Who's Luigi?"

"Oh! He must've tried to read your name tag"

"Yeah, but…Luigi?" suddenly his not so handsome anymore.

Levy giggled and responded, "Don't mind him Lu… He's like that when he's nervous. He jumbles up the letters in the alphabet."

 _Nervous?_ I thought, _Maybe because of Erza._ I shrugged and just brushed it off. And then I remembered how his voice sounded like. _Have I already found him?_

-oOo-

"Hello, hello, mic test… hello" Erza's voice rang throughout the restaurant. "Good morning everyone! I hope you're having a great day"

"Due to some circumstances, our singer Mirajane Strauss cannot make it today" a series of moans and groans came from the customers – majority from the guys. "But, do not worry, we have a substitute that will- " Erza was cut off as Natsu snatched the microphone from her grasp, "-blow your mind away! I'm all fired up!" he said as he threw his fist in the air. "Thanks for inviting me t'day Erza!" Erza just chuckled and left the stage.

"Are 'ya ready for some music, _Vermillion Faries_ style?!" he screamed, followed by the sound of applause and shouts of encouragement from the crowd.

He took a deep breath, "Here goes" he said, as his voice got a little huskier. _Sexy_.

A soft piano tune played from the background, gradually followed with a beat and a few other instruments. He briefly closed his eyes, as if feeling the tune caress his skin.

"Please don't hesitate anymore take my heart away  
Yes, the sharper it is the better, even the moon closed its eyes tonight"

He started, voice soft and deep. Then, he reopened his eyes. They held the emotions of his lyrics. Melancholic.

"If it were any other guy and not me, if it were a single verse taken from a comedy  
I will burn all of the scars and exchange them for your love"

The pitch became higher and a little livelier.

"Baby don't cry tonight after the darkness passes  
Baby don't cry tonight it'll become as if it never happened  
You're not the one who will disappear into foam, something you never should've known  
So Baby don't cry cry my love will protect you"

A pause, and the piano solo resounded.

"We exchange our fates that lead to one another  
As inevitable as it seemed that we'd miss each other, I know we've loved that much more"

He looked at me dead in the eyes. And I saw his, glazed over as if in a trance. His eyes, shining under the spotlight, never breaking my gaze, was _breath-taking_.

"When you smile, sun shines, the brilliance can't be expressed with language  
The waves crash on my heart and crumble down oh!"

"Baby don't cry tonight a night plagued by violent storms (Ooh As if the sky is about to fall)  
Baby don't cry tonight It's fitting for a night like this  
In this moment that shines brighter than tears (in this moment)  
I have to let you go (yeah)  
So Baby don't cry cry My love will be remembered"

Then, he started to rap. He eyes still didn't leave mine. I'm starting to feel light headed.

"On top of the dark shadow of pain, on the threshold of farewell  
Even if I take a brutal fall, I can manage if it were for you  
Uh, Instead I will give myself to you who don't even know me  
Don't cry, instead of hot tears, show me cold laughter Baby,

Say no more (baby) no more (don't cry)  
Please don't hesitate just when I'm about to become like foam  
Say no more (baby) no more (don't cry)  
So you can remain as a shining person, just burn me with that knife"

His eyes flickered to the crowd, then back to mine. I was astonished when his eyes, now clear, held another type of emotion that I can't quite grasp.

"The moonlight fills your eyes  
This night silently overflows with pain

(Baby don't cry) cry (tonight after the darkness passes)  
I can hold you in my arms!  
(Baby don't cry tonight) ooh yeah (it'll become as if it never happened) oh!  
You're not the one to disappear into foam, something you never should've known  
(So Baby don't cry) Don't cry yeah (cry) cry my love will protect you.

The early sunlight comes down  
The brightness that resembles you falls down  
My eyes that were once lost, finally Cry cry cry" he finished. The soft tune of the piano echoing throughout the restaurant. He smiled softly at me and looked away. _Why do I feel disappointed when he did that?_.

Suddenly, roars of cheers and amazement came from the crowd. I've got to admit, he has a very good vocal – another understatement of the year. I haven't noticed Levy talking to me until after she poked my sides.

I turned to her, "Sorry, Lev… what are you talking about again?"

She just looked at me, with concern dripping in every word, she said "Is the voice speaking to you again?"

I looked away, "No" I replied. _Not yet_.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind, so I turned around, only to be face-to-face with Natsu.

"Hi" I said breathlessly,

"Hi, how was the performance?" his voice was low as he spoke, causing me to shiver.

"It was great… you were really great" I replied to him with honesty and… something else?

He put on his face-eating grin. A pink tint tainted his cheeks. "Thank you Luigi!"

My eye twitched, my vein threatening to burst. He must've noticed because his happy expression was replaced with fear and concern.

"Um, hey, you okay? You look…" he stated, as his eyes skim over my face. His face inching over to mine until there's only a few centimeters apart. And he stared.

He stared. And stared. And stared some more. _I'm going to die! Hush Lucy! He's not going to kiss you, his not going to kiss you he's… maybe… NOOOOO!_

"Constipated", he deadpanned.

I blinked. Two times. Three time. Ten times.

 _WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL!_ I thought. I am practically seething right now. _How dare he!_ I started gritting my teeth and glared at him with all my might. I begin to open my mouth to shout profanities at him but he cut me off with his _laugh_. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat for the umpteenth time that day. _I've heard that laugh before…_

As if his laugh was contagious, I begin to laugh with him, earning a few disturbed stares. We laughed until tears filled our eyes due to so much laughing. _I don't even know why we're laughing._

When we finally calmed down, he grinned and said, "Sorry about that. I was just kidding. Anyway, I wanted to introduce myself to you formally. Hi! My name is Natsu Dragneel! Nice 'ta meet 'ya!" he held his hand out for me to shake.

My lips started to form a grin, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you too Natsu – ", I started but didn't get to finish. As soon as my hand touched his, electricity flowed through every vein in my body, and it felt… _good_. Not to mention I felt _hot_. His hand was warm, and calloused but gentle. I looked into his eyes… the voice resounded, now as loud as ever. The voice still lingers in my ears, _he's still speaking_. But as I looked down his lips, it never once opened.

My heart wrenched, my eyes become glassy, my voice cracked, "W-who a-are you?" I asked him. His eyes widened, and then his pupils suddenly became slits as realization finally hit him. His senses more alert than ever. All that feeling came from just a touch.

"Come with me." He pulled me out the restaurant, not letting my hand go. I'm surprised neither Levy nor Erza tried to stop us. What surprised me even more is that, I _let_ him pull me.

-oOo-

He brought me to the park, which is a fifteen-minute walk from the restaurant. There's still a slight drizzle. I felt him stop and turn to me while still grasping my hand. "Do know me?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, you're Natsu Dragneel, a sing-" I replied but was cut off by his piercing gaze. His eyes are somewhat determined.

"No! I meant, do you _know_ me" his eyes held some hope in them.

 _Why?_ "No" I said as I looked down.

His grip on my hand tightened and he leaned in closer, "Because I know you." My head snapped up. _He knows me?_ "I know everything about you… your dreams, your pain, your happiness, your problems, your novel… every. single. damn. thing. about. you!… but…" his grip loosened. "I guess… I was… I'm sorry. I assumed too much, it wasn't you. _That voice_ wasn't you." And he let go. My hand flopped back to my side. I suddenly felt numb.

He laughed humorlessly, "What do I expect? I know everything about you but…no, scratch that. I everything about _her_. The voice speaking to me in my goddamned dream. It just so happens that your voice and hers are so much alike." He shoved his hands to his pockets. "I…", his shoulders slumped as he looked down.

"I'm sorry" he said, his bangs covering his eyes. He turned his back and started to walk away. I felt the drizzle turn into rain. _He knows me!, he was hearing my voice in his sleep!... HE'S REAL!_

I ran after him. I shouted, "Natsu!" he didn't stop. I tried again, this time, louder "Natsu!" he still continued to walk away.

When I finally caught up to him, I hugged him from behind with all my might to keep him from moving away. "I lied! I do know you!" this made him stiffen.

"I know that you like fire! You have a blue pet cat named happy! Your weakness is transportation! You _love_ food! And dragons! and fighting! And… and…" I couldn't continue as I began to sob. Why am I hurting? Why do I feel like he's leaving me _again_?This feeling is all too familiar. And then, I felt him shaking. He forcefully removed my arms around him. I cried harder knowing what's going to happen next. _He's going to leave me, he's going to leave me, he's going to-_

He turned to me, his left hand settled to the small of my back and pulled me against him while his other hand gently cupped my face. With a single motion, his lips crashed into mine. I closed my eyes and slowly melted to the kiss. It's all there. Everything we've "said" to each other in our dreams echoed from our hearts to the world. Words replaced the sound of droplets. Passion replaced longing. Gain replaced loss.

Nothing mattered right now but this, our mended hearts and renewed vow.

" _Kiss me"_

" _Natsu!" I cried, as I held him tighter._

" _Lu…cy" he tried to speak but, instead ended up coughing blood. "Natsu!"_

 _His bloody hand shakily caressed my cheek. He looked at me with that eyes of his, the eyes that held so much love for me, and his comrades. His smiled despite his painful wounds, "I…Lov-ve…y-you" I held his hand that caresses my cheek and kissed his palm. "I-I'm-m…s-s-…sor-ry f-for hurt-hurting y-you"_

" _It's not your fault!" I croaked, "It's Zeref's! And he's gone now! It's all thanks to you that we're saved! You've done nothing wrong!..." I shut my eyes._

" _L-luc…Luce, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Natsu"_

 _He smiled, his eyes becoming dull. All the light it held is vanishing. "That's good" he said as if he's distant. His eyes are starting to droop. My own eyes widened in realization._

" _No! Natsu! Stay awake!... you're okay! You're okay, you're gonna be okay-"_

" _Luce, I'm dying"_

" _NO! YOU ARE NOT. DYING.! We're gonna get married, and have lots of children and grandchildren, and make HAPPY happy, and make love… and… and… WE'RE GONNA GROW OLD AND DIE TOGETHER!"_

 _He smiled, his eyes now completely dull, his breathing is shallow "Luce, b-believe m-m-me when I-I-I s-say… I will love…you forever… You c-can hear me, but y-you can't…see me, t-touch me…o-or smell me. I w-will always…be… with you… so… until w-we meet a-ag-again. I p-promise… I'll f-find you… wait… for me?"_

 _I bawled._

" _H-h-e-ey, wierdo." He chuckled "I've got one last favor." That one last favor shattered my heart into a million pieces._

 _I sniffed, "W-what…is it?"_

" _Kiss me"_

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"You will never leave me again right?"

"Never again… and besides, we sealed that vow with a kiss right?!"

"hmmm… I don't remember any sealing"

"…Then let me remind you."

 _FIN_

* * *

 _Song: Baby don't cry by exo_

Thank you for reading! R&R!


End file.
